Cindy's Adventures in Egypt
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Tutenstein remembers the day of his death, but mostly, also the disappearance of his suitor at the time called Princess Lotus who was taken away from Eris, the Goddess of Chaos thousands of years ago. However, when it's Visiting Day, he mistakes Lu for his princess and so does everybody else.
1. Chapter 1

In Ancient Egypt, there was the young ten-year-old King who was Tut Ankh En Set Amun.

"I am tired of sitting around all day!" the young pharaoh groaned, folding his arms. "I want to play with my friends!"

"Forgive me, sire, but you must meet your future bride today..." a servant reminded him.

"Very well... Send her in!" the impatient boy king demanded.

The servants came and carried a stand that had a lavish purple curtain over it with jewels and gold with rubies encrusted with it and it was lowered to reveal a girl his age. She wore a white gown with puffy and braided caramel brown hair with huge golden earrings and she had midnight blue eyes with thick eyelashes and she wore scarab beetle jewelry.

"Presenting the Princess Lotus of Cairo." a servant announced.

"Hello, your highness." the princess bowed to him.

King Tut Ankn Set Amun bowed to her as well. "Greetings and welcome to my kingdom, fair princess."

The servants smiled, the kids remembered their training and manners.

"You two will be wed at 18," Princess Lotus's father reminded them. "It's been going back for generations! Now, you must bond like civilized, proper, and young adults..."

"Wanna play tag?" Tut asked.

"Yeah!" Lotus smiled.

"Tag, you are it!" Tut tagged her and ran off.

Lotus laughed and chased after them, already breaking the rules of their arranged marriage service.

"Oh boy, not again." Princess Lotus's father sighed.

"Shall I get them for you, sir?" a servant offered.

Princess Lotus's father sighed. "Just let her go for now... Maybe this time she won't throw a temper tantrum."

* * *

Princess Lotus and King Tut laughed as they chased each other across the sand, passing camels and the great pyramids.

"You can't catch me, King Tut!" Princess Lotus giggled.

"Get back over here!" Tut called, not going to give up.

Princess Lotus giggled and hid behind one of the pyramids.

There was an evil goddess secretly watching the two young royals. She was very young and actually Greek, but was visiting Egypt, she was known as Eris and would become the future wielder of the Apple of Discord. "Hmph... What makes them so special, huh?" she scoffed to the Egyptian children. "Maybe some chaos should make Grecian culture more cherished than Egyptian!" she then took out her golden apple that had a capital K on it, she grinned as she was going to cause some chaos to befall on the royals.

"Did you hear something, King Tut?" Princess Lotus looked a little concerned.

"What?" King Tut asked her, obviously not.

There came an Egyptian kid, looking a little sad.

"That's my friend, Nepkaa!" King Tut noticed and rushed to him.

Princess Lotus wasn't what else to do, so she went with him.

"Nepkaa, what is wrong?" King Tut asked in concern.

"My toy is stuck at the top!" Nepkaa pointed to the temple tip that was next to a tree for a lift. "Tut... I am a bad climber, could you get it for me with this?" he then took out the sacred Scepter of Was.

"I-Isn't that the Scepter of Was?" Tut got concerned. "But the guards said not to play with those!"

"Please Tut, please help me..." Nepkaa begged him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise..."

"Well, you know you're not supposed to play with it," Tut looked very firm at first, then smiled peacefully. "But, I guess I could help you."

Nepkaa smiled. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Princess Lotus smiled at Tut's generosity for his friends in need.

King Tut climbed up the tree and used the scepter to get the toy off from on top of the temple for his friend. However, there was suddenly a golden glow and the toy turned into an apple. "What the!?"

The apple became a huge wrecking ball and smashed the temple and the debris was coming down over Tut.

"KING TUT!" Princess Lotus cried for him.

"You're mine, _Princess_..." Nepkaa grinned to the Cairo princess, revealing to be Eris and Eris vanished with her while Tut was being crushed to death.

"PRINCESS LOTUS, NOOOOO!" Tut cried.

The servants and king rushed over, their worst fears had been realized. Their young king was deceased and Princess Lotus was missing. Who knew what would become of their society in years, or even, centuries time? The people prayed to the gods and goddesses to have mercy on Tut and Lotus's souls.

* * *

 _ **Present Day...**_

"And we never saw Princess Lotus again..." the current King Tut, who was 3,000 years old now and had been reawakened by a girl named Cleo Carter and her cat, Luxor, was telling them the story, for today was the anniversary of his death and the disappearance of his suitor.

"Do you think you're ever gonna see her again?" Cleo asked the mummy boy.

"I have never seen her again for 3,000 years, Cleo... It's hopeless..." Tutenstein sighed. "She was perfect too..."

"Hmm... I wish I could help you..." Cleo soothed him, he was her friend after all.

"Me too, good sir..." Luxor nodded in agreement.

"Thank you both very much..." Tutenstein said to them.

"Well, I better get home and finish my homework before the museum closes," Cleo grabbed her backpack. "You better get back in your sarcophagus. Tomorrow's a visiting day."

"Oh, why bother look forward to visiting day when I can't even see any other humans?" Tutenstein huffed as he climbed in to get some sleep.

* * *

"Poor Tut, he's so upset," Cleo frowned for her friend. "Oh, Luxor, I wish there was something we could do."

"Maybe there will be, Cleo..." Luxor purred as he walked home with her. "Maybe after visiting day, you could take him out for ice cream since he's so fond of it these days."

"We'll see..." Cleo shrugged.

Luxor suddenly shivered at one point. "Ooh, the gods and goddesses sure seem tense tonight..."

Cleo rolled her eyes at her knowledgeable cat, but smiled to him as they went home. "I wish a miracle would happen so we could use it to help Tut."

"Maybe it will..." Luxor purred.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going WHERE!?" Cindy asked as she was on her laptop, web messaging the magician duo who had become her friends after her mission and adventure in Las Vegas.

"Egypt," Penn smiled. "We're gonna find out the magic that's there and get out of the big city!"

"Oh, I love Egyptian culture." Cindy smiled.

"I wish you could come with us," Penn smiled back to her. "Oh, and guess what? Teller and Chloe are dating."

"I knew it..." Cindy giggled. "I'd love to come with you, but I don't think my parents would let me..."

"Have you asked them?" Penn prompted.

"Well,... No... But travel is expensive in other countries..." Cindy sounded older than Penn right now.

"What about the league's jet?" Penn suggested. "Can't you use that?"

"Gahh,..." Cindy was anxious about going to Egypt. "Can't I just watch you guys on TV? Say hi to Velma Dinkley for me... I heard she's down there for a year with her archaeologist group."

"You could say hi to her here," Penn offered. "She's serving as our tour guide and translator while we show magic to the people around here."

"Hmm..." Cindy pressed her fingers against her chin. "Nothing's really happened much during this week off of school..."

"Well, there you go, you can get your friends to come see us." Penn really grew fond of the girl ever since their Las Vegas adventure together.

"Uhh... Sure..." Cindy actually wanted to have the two to herself.

"I'm afraid we all won't be able to share a same place to stay, apartments are really crowded in Egypt, Teller did the research." Penn said to her.

"Yeah... I bet..." Cindy put her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Well, I better go, hope to see you later." Penn smiled before hanging up.

* * *

Cindy signed and decided to walk around the park to clear her mind, then before she got to the park, she was grabbed by a pair of hands. The little girl was about to scream because she saw a figure in a cloak and sunglasses.

"Cindy, it's me, Mike."

"Uhhh..." Cindy was a little nervous. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm wearing this so I can hide from my fan girls." Mike explained.

"Makes sense..." Cindy shrugged. "What's going on?"

"I was gonna go to the museum with some friends, you wanna come too?" Mike invited.

Cindy looked to her. "You kidnapped me for that?"

"Well kinda, but I'm keeping the disguise on even at the museum, better safe than sorry." Mike informed.

"Can't you come up with something better than that?" Cindy looked at her. "You look like a mugger."

"Yeah, you're right..." Mike looked at her clothes. "I'll ask Jen and Jamie for some of their old clothes I can maybe borrow."

"Okay, I'll come to the museum," Cindy agreed. "But only if we can go to the Ancient Egypt exhibit... I've been partial to that since my history essay to Ms. Butterbean about a culture last month."

"Deal." Mike shook hands with her.

"Now... Can I go before I get vertigo?" Cindy asked, trying not to look down.

"What's vertigo?" Mike asked.

"I'll get very dizzy and fall down because I'm afraid of heights." Cindy explained.

"Sorry." Mike then put Cindy down.

* * *

Cindy took a deep breath and sorted herself out. "Okay, that's better..."

"I'll see you tomorrow after lunch then," Mike smiled. "Eddy, Lu, Og, Lilo, Frida, and Manny are coming."

"Oh, Lu and Og are your island friends, right?" Cindy smiled back. "I've always wanted to meet them."

"Yeah, you'll probably get along well with Og but, Lu, she acts like a princess just because her dad is a governor, before that she was a spoiled princess, but she's not bad as Sarah." Mike smiled at her memories with the two best of friends she could ever have.

"Well that's good..." Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, we became more of friends after I dumped Hermione Cuzzlewitz." Mike added.

Cindy looked curious. "Who's that?"

"I'll explain later, I better get back home, Jen's probably making dinner by now." Mike waved, then went off to get back to her home.

Cindy waved back, then lay back down on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Cindy went to the museum and saw Lu, Manny, Og, Lilo, Eddy, and Frida, but no Mike yet.

"Hey, Cindy!" Eddy called.

"Hey guys..." Cindy walked over to them, carrying a map guide of the museum. "Nice day, huh?"

"I guess if you like looking at old stuff all day..." Lu folded her arms. "Where is the Albonquetine section around here!?"

"Where's Mike?" Frida wondered.

"She said she needed to do something first." Eddy explained what he knew.

"Hope she doesn't take long..." Lilo said as she looked around.

Cleo came to them with her cat. "Hello, my name is Cleo Carter and I'll be your tour guide."

"Could you wait a moment?" Og asked her. "We're still waiting for someone."

"Oh, sure, no problem at all." Cleo smiled to them.

The small group just had to wait for Mike, she was going to look different today.

"How will we know which one will be her?" Lilo whispered.

"She said that we might be able to tell," Frida shrugged. "She said if Ed were here, it would be really complicated."

"Yeah, Monobrow's never been the sharpest knife in the drawer." Eddy agreed.

"Let's hope she'll be here soon." Frida smiled.

Mike had come, she had Jamie's old blue cap to cover her hair and she wore Jen's old periwinkle hoodie and wore her skirt, despite hating dresses and skirts with a passion, but had her old boots that she used to wear before sneakers. No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary and she came to the others. They could tell it was her, but Og seemed to be fooled. He may had been a genius, but he was even fooled whenever Mike wore a disguise, especially when she dressed as Action Guy to save him and Lu from those pirates that wanted to turn Lu's pet turtle Lancelot into soup.

* * *

"Hey guys," Mike greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on." Cindy said to her.

"Let's get going then." Cleo smiled to them, then walked with them trailing behind her.

Lu snickered. "Nice skirt, Mike."

"Quiet, Princess..." Mike narrowed her eyes at her slightly.

Cleo pointed out the exhibits they had wanted to go to, they were going to the Egyptian one, but they were going to save that for last since she thought it was the best one of them all.

* * *

Tut cracked open his sarcophagus to take a look, he felt still sad, but he spotted Lu.

"Hey, don't push me!" Lu scolded Eddy. "Princesses do not get shoved!" she then scolded in a snooty accent to prove her point.

"No... It can't be..." Tut whispered to himself. "Princess Lotus?"

"Who cares?" Eddy scoffed to the island girl.

"That's weird..." Mike paused. "Why do I smell something that's dead?"

"Well, we _are_ in a museum..." Lilo shrugged.

"Oh, I hope it's not Sartana of the Dead..." Frida got nervous.

"Trust me, it's not," Manny plugged his nose. "But now that you mention it, I do smell something funky..."

Cleo looked to the Egyptian exhibit, then looked back with an apologetic smile. "Excuse me a sec..." she then rushed over to the undead mummy king. "Tutenstein, what do you think you're doing!?"

"I found Princess Lotus." Tut explained, pointing to Lu.

Cleo looked to him, then looked to where he was pointing, then looked back. "That is not Princess Lotus..."

"I know her anywhere, Cleo!" Tut smiled. "She's just as beautiful as I remembered..."

Manny came to Lu's side and took her hand, making her smile.

"Hey, that is my arranged bride!" Tut came out of his exhibit and went to stop Lu and Manny's love for each other.

"Tutenstein, stop!" Cleo held him back. "That's not your princess... You're just seeing things, now stay in here, I don't want them scared, I'll get in a lot of trouble with the professor!"

* * *

"AAAAUGH! ZOMBIES!" Eddy, Frida, Lilo, Og, and Manny screamed.

"Wow, nice costume." Cindy smiled to him.

"Costume?" Tut scoffed. "This is no costume! I am King Tut Ankh Set Amun, royal Egyptian Pharaoh!"

Cindy giggled. "You're pretty good at that... I like Ancient Egyptian culture too. Where'd you get that? Halloween's not for another two months!"

"Feh!" Tut was done with her and came to Lu, taking her hand. "Princess Lotus, it is I, your arranged groom!"

"Look pal, I'm not Princess Lotus or whatever her name is," Lu got his grip off from her in total disgust. "I'm Lu and I already have a boyfriend!" she the pointed to Manny.

"Oh, that Eris must've drained your memory," Tut frowned. "Don't worry, you'll remember!" he then pulled Lu along to his exhibit.

"Hey, get off of me!" Lu struggled.

"Hey man, she's mine!" Manny took Lu back. "Go get your own girl!" he then winced in disgust. "And take a bath!"

"How dare you talk back to the King Tut Ankh Set Amun!" Tut looked angry. "You will pay for this, infidel!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Manny retorted, he then spun his belt buckle and turned into El Tigre.

"Witchcraft..." Tut whispered in slight shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the Egyptian exhibit, there were two figures, they looked to Lu who was worried for Manny.

"Could that be the long-lost Princess Lotus?" one figure asked as he looked to a stone tablet that showed the princess who looked a lot like Lu.

"I think it is." the second figure assumed.

* * *

Mike smelled something else and then growled again.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Lilo asked.

"There's two other people here as well." Mike scowled.

"Maybe they're just visiting..." Og shrugged.

"I don't think so..." Mike looked serious.

Manny kept trying to take down Tut, but he was able to dodge and even threatened him to the underworld with Osiris.

"Let's move out." the first figure demanded.

"Boys, boys, don't fight over me, there's plenty of Lu to go around." Lu giggled, she never had boys fight over her before that she was willing to have happen, unlike when Haggis and Baggis Cuzzlewitz had crushes on her after she fell in the mud.

Mike looked at the two figures who were now behind Lu. "LU, LOOK OUT!"

"What?!" Lu looked behind her, then saw the figures and screamed.

The figures picked her up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mike narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, we gotta get them!" Manny looked determined with her.

Eddy and Frida held each other as Mike and Manny jumped.

One of the figures took out a red ruby, hit it to the ground and there was suddenly a smoke cloud, that made them all cough and squeeze their eyes shut, the figures then disappeared.

* * *

"Lu!" Manny cried.

"They took her from me again!" Tut cried as well.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" Mike snapped at him.

"I have told you many times, I am King Tut Ankh Set Amun!" Tut glared back at her. "And those bullies stole my bride!"

Manny growled like a tiger at Tut. "Alright, kid, you got 10 seconds to tell us where they took her!"

"Those two used to be servants of my parents..." Tut realized.

"Okay kid, stop pretending to be some mummy, it's really old..." Eddy rolled his eyes.

Cleo was a little nervous, but she came to the group. "Guys... I know this is gonna be hard to believe, but... He's telling the truth."

"What?" the group asked him.

"It's a long story," Cleo said to them. "And I don't know what happened to your friend..."

"But I do..." a mysterious voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes turned and looked to see a young boy with light brown skin, he had darker brown hair, wore a short-sleeved red shirt, white shorts, gray and white sneakers, and wore a purple headdress over his head.

"Who are you?" Cleo asked.

"I am Al-Sabu," the boy introduced. "Son of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine."

"All right, kid, you better come clean with us or else." Mike threatened.

"He's telling the truth," Sabu defended Tut. "You see, a long time ago when Cleo started to help out at the museum, one night was unlike any other. Her cat Luxor had come along and lightning struck the ancient Scepter of Was and brought King Tut Ankh Set Amun back to life."

"How do you know that?" Lilo asked him.

"I was in the museum when it happened." Sabu replied.

"See?" Tut huffed. "I told you, but you didn't believe me! You're lucky I'm learning to forgive people for their mistakes!"

"The lightning also gave me the power of speech," Luxor added. "I've been trying to serve this long deceased pharaoh with the modern world whenever he wakes and we come to see him after Cleo is finished with classes for the day. No one else in the museum knows this and a lot of weird things happen around here."

"I'm afraid your very beautiful girlfriend resembles the missing Princes Lotus of Cairo," Sabu told Manny. "She was arranged to marry King Tut Ankh Set Amun, the Greek Goddess of Chaos hated her and wanted her gone, so she took Princess Lotus away and made the temple fall, killing ten-year-old Tut Ankh Set Amun."

"Eris, that witch!" Mike scowled. "I should've known she would do something like this!"

"Do you know where the real princess is?" Frida asked him.

"I am afraid no one really does..." Sabu explained. "Eris has kept her locked up for 3,000 years... She could be dead by now."

"She was the only girl my still beating heart could ever love..." Tut held his aching chest, worried about his suitor, even if he didn't want to like her at first, it was not his idea of fun.

"Where could those fiends gone with Lu then?" Manny asked as he turned back to normal.

"Well, Princess Lotus was from Cairo," Sabu informed. "Cairo is in Egypt..."

"They took her to Egypt!" Cindy concluded.

Mike narrowed her eyes. "Then we go to Egypt to rescue Lu."

"We'll take the League jet." Eddy agreed.

"I'm coming too," Manny said to them, very determined and concerned. "Lu's my everything."

"Count me in too." Frida added.

"Yeah, we'll show those Egyptians what's what!" Lilo pounded her fist into her hand, she, Manny, and Frida having been honorary members of the league.

"Come on, let's tell Dexter and then hit the road." Og proclaimed.

"Hang on, I have to make a call first." Cindy said to them.

"To who?" Eddy smirked. "Maxwell?"

"No..." Cindy narrowed her eyes to him.

"Come on, guys, I'll take you to the gift shop," Cleo told the others, then looked to Cindy. "We'll meet you there."

"Sounds good." Cindy smiled to the older girl.

"Oh, Manuel, perhaps you could buy a key chain for your beloved." Luxor suggested on their way to the museum's gift shop.

Cindy took out her laptop and put on the video call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Penn was packing his things to go to Egypt while his wife and kids were downstairs. He then heard his computer going off and he quickly answered it.

"Penn Jilette's Pizza, how may I help you?" Penn answered as a joke.

"Hi, Penn." Cindy greeted, she was the only one really allowed to talk with him and Teller on a normal basis, as long as it wasn't after dark and they would be in Las Vegas.

"Hey, Cindy, what's up?" Penn sounded pleased to hear her voice.

"I know you're busy, but I just wanted to tell you that I can come to Egypt after all," Cindy smiled, then looked serious. "Our friend Lu was kidnapped by these weird guys..."'

"That is weird..." Penn looked concerned. "Well, we'll look out for ya. We're gonna be filming our Magic and Mystery Tour episode there. We're looking for the ancient magic trips with cups and balls, juggling, stuff like that."

"That sounds great," Cindy smiled to him. "I hope you guys have a good time."

"Thanks, now if only Teller will stop drooling over Chloe." Penn chuckled.

Cindy giggled. "Is he there right now?"

"Nah, I'm gonna meet him tomorrow morning and we're going to the airport to go to Egypt then." Penn informed.

"Well, I hope you guys have a safe flight." Cindy smiled to him.

"Thanks, I hope you get your friend back." Penn replied.

"Thanks, Penn." Cindy smiled.

"Daddy!" two young voices called.

"I gotta go, the kids wanna spend the day with me before I leave, see ya in the desert!" Penn signed off then.

Cindy shut her laptop and went to meet her friends in the gift shop.

* * *

"Check these out, Manny," Frida came to her best friend with scarab beetle bracelets. "Won't I be the most awesomest rockstar in these!?"

"Huh?" Manny looked to her. "Oh, yeah... Sorry Frida, I'm just really worried about Lu right now."

"Don't worry, Man, we're gonna rescue her, I promise you." Frida soothed, being his best friend and all.

"I just hope we're not too late by the time we get there..." Manny sighed.

"We're all here for you." Frida smiled to him.

Manny smiled back to her.

Og found fake orchid flowers, he took one and he put it in Lilo's hair.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Lilo looked back to him.

"Your hula teacher is right, you know," Og smiled to her, then took out a mirror for her to see herself. "Your mother is beautiful like an orchid and graceful like a wave."

Lilo smiled with a blush.

"You, boy," Tut came to Mike. "Are you human?"

"Yeah...?" Mike gave him a look.

"Tut, I told you to go back to the exhibit before anyone else sees you..." Cleo tried to take him out of the room.

"Just a moment, Cleo, I want to have a word with this boy first!" Tut insisted.

'What do you want?" Mike asked him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Are you some kind of demon?" Tut then asked. "I saw fangs and claws on your hands and teeth!"

"Tut!" Cleo scolded him. "I'm sorry about that..."

"That's okay... If he comes on this adventure with us, maybe he'll find out." Mike quietly snickered to herself.

Cindy came back over to everyone in the gift shop. "Okay, how soon until we go get the league jet to take us to Egypt?"

"We can go right now if you want." Eddy offered.

"Let's go save my princess!" Manny called.

"We will try to get her back," Sabu soothed him, with a dreamy smile. "She is more beautiful than all of the diamonds, rubies, and gems in the world~..."

"Hands off..." Manny narrowed his eyes to her.

"Come on, Tut, let's get you back in your sarcophagus before anyone else sees you." Cleo left with her mummy friend.

"Lu will be brought back to us!" Manny called. "This I swear!"

"I'm driving the jet!" Eddy jumped in.

"No!" the others declined.

"Dang..." Eddy folded his arms.

"Would you like to come with us?" Cindy invited Sabu. "We could use someone like you to help us around."

"Sure." Sabu confirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

They all went to the league.

Dexter heard of what they needed to do, but had to decline. "I'm sorry, but Ami and Yumi have taken the jet out and you'll have to wait until they come back."

"How long will that take?" Manny asked, frantic due to Lu's disappearance.

"Two... Maybe three hours..." Dexter shrugged.

"I can't wait that long!" Manny grabbed his collar in mass hysteria. "Lu could be getting tortured by now!"

"Very well, I can contact Ami and Yumi to come back here." Dexter replied.

"Thanks..." Manny sighed.

Dexter went to his computer to contact the two rock and roll band members.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Egypt...**_

"Oh, our princess is back from the dreaded Eris..." one of the figures smiled with the other.

"Listen to me, I'm not-" Lu was about to protest.

"You must be hungry, your Highness, can we get you anything?" the other figure asked.

"Uhh... How about some fried bananas?" Lu suggested her favorite food, wondering if they would actually give it to her.

One of the figures handed her fried bananas then.

"Oh, umm... Well, can you dance like a bunch of idiots?" Lu asked then.

The figures then did as she said, making fools of themselves.

Lu laughed, very amused as she ate her treats. "Okay, okay, now dress in ballerina tutus and snorkeling masks, holding fish, and saying you're idiots."

The figures then did that too.

Lu laughed out loud, taking a small breath. "I think I'm gonna like being a real princess..." she smiled, maybe being kidnapped wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back to the league...**_

"All right, Dexter, this better be important to call us back here!" Yumi growled.

"I'm sorry, Yumi, but these ones need the jet," Dexter explained, gesturing to Manny, Frida, Mike, Eddy, Og, Lilo, Sabu, and Cindy. "Lu's been kidnapped."

Eddy smirked to Yumi. "Since you're here, maybe you can spend your free time with Finn~..." he then said in a girly voice.

Yumi showed her fist, making her shut up right away.

"Come on, Yumi, let's just get a snack." Ami suggested.

"Fine..." Yumi rolled her eyes and went with her best friend. "Good luck in Egypt! Eddy, if you get eaten by a sandworm, I'll take all your records!"

"No, you won't!" Eddy snapped.

"There's clothes in the wardrobe for you guys," Dexter handed a piece of paper with the keyword of how to get their clothes. "You need to dress appropriately for Egypt."

"I just hope this works out..." Mike sighed.

"Hang on, Lu, we're coming." Manny promised as he held his photograph of the island girl.

Sabu waited outside the wardrobe for them since he was already dressed for the desert, being Arabic born.

"Okay Cindy, on some missions, we need to dress for the occasion and we have to say the keyword to get into those clothes." Eddy explained to her.

"Seems simple enough." Cindy put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm not gonna wear any dresses or skirts on this." Mike flat-out declined.

"Maybe we can find something for you, Mike," Frida suggested. "Like... Something mysterious."

"Nothing too mysterious," Og suggested. "Just enough that we blend in without any suspicion."

"Right." Mike agreed.

The wardrobe glowed for a brief moment, scanning them all, and in a flash of bright light, they were all in appropriate Egyptian disguses.

"They all look so cool," Frida smiled, then grabbed the Hawaiian girl's hand. "Come on, Lilo, let's go pick our outfits."

"Okay, also sorry Frida, I read about this, but we have to cover our hair." Lilo advised.

"Why?" Frida asked.

"That's just their culture, if girls are shown without their hair in public unless with family, it's considered disrespectful." Cindy told the other girls.

"We can say that we're brothers and sisters from a different city." Frida suggested.

"That'll work." Cindy allowed it.

"I just hope we can find Lu," Lilo sighed. "She must be so scared right now."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"I am so loving this right now!" Lu giggled. "Now my servants, I want you to say that Princess Lu is better and prettier than Sarah Hill!"

"But you're Princess Lotus?" one of the servants spoke up.

"Oh, right, that's what I meant." Lu chuckled.

"Princess Lotus is better and prettier than Sarah Hill." all of the servants said then.

"Oh, it's good to be me," Lu grinned. "Do we have any music here, 'cuz I want you guys to do the conga."

"Your Highness, many pardons, but what is this conga you speak of?" a servant asked.

"You don't know what a conga is!?" Lu gave them all a look.

"Pray explain." one servant told her.

"You know, it's like this..." Lu demonstrated, swaying her body around and humming the conga line tune, even she knew what a conga was, it was the dance of her people.

The servants then copied her and followed her, doing their own little conga line.

"This isn't so bad..." Lu smiled. "I could get used to being a real princess."

"Princess, would you like to have a snack?" a servant asked.

"Uhh... I'll have a hot dog..." Lu smiled.

The servants then went to cook her up some hot dogs.

Lu giggled and clapped, she was really enjoying this. "Who says a girl really can't have it all?"

* * *

Penn and Teller were in Egyptian robes just outside of the kingdom, waiting for the jet, Teller looked at his watch and at his partner.

"She said they would be here by noon," Penn said to Teller without looking at him. "Maybe they stopped for lunch?" he then suggested.

Teller shrugged in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team who was going to rescue Lu had there Egyptian clothes on.

Frida looked at Mike. "Wow, Mike, that really looks good on you, it makes you look mysterious."

"Yeah, you look like a sheikh." Lilo added with a smile.

Mike chuckled. "Thanks."

"What's a sheikh?" Eddy asked, adjusting his scarf a little.

"Someone who is a ruler in their family like his father before him," Cindy explained since Sabu wasn't in there with them, she knew a lot like him, but due to not being African born, she wasn't exactly an expert. "Are we all ready to go?"

"I hope there's morchata in Egypt..." Frida moaned.

"If there ain't, I'll buy ya some at the ice cream shop after this." Eddy smiled to her.

Frida blushed in return.

"We ready to go?" Cindy asked.

"Well, I know I am!" Manny looked very serious.

"Who's driving the jet?" Lilo asked.

"Can-" Eddy spoke up.

"No!" Everyone else refused.

"The gods and goddesses might be very angry about that..." Even Sabu didn't want Eddy to drive them to Egypt.

"I'll drive..." Manny volunteered.

"Good luck, you all and have a nice visit." Dexter told them before they boarded the jet.

"I hope she's okay over there." Frida sighed.

"Me too, Frida, me too." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Hang on, Lu, we're coming!" Manny called as he flew the jet once they were all inside.

Sabu did Egyptian prayers.

"What's with you, kid?" Eddy glanced to him, not understanding what he was saying.

"I am hoping we have a safe travel and that nothing stands in our way," Sabu explained. "Egyptian culture is very strict... Also, where I come from, if you steal food and get caught, they will cut off your hand."

"And how do you know this?" Frida asked.

"Because I'm from there," Sabu glanced at her. "I was born in Agrabah with my parents and grandfather."

"Oh, right." Frida had forgotten about that.

"Do you think they'll realize that Lu's not Princess Lotus?" Lilo asked.

"Hard to say," Sabu replied. "Lu bares a strong resemblance to Princess Lotus."

"I wonder what happened to the real Princess Lotus..." Manny sighed.

"According to the legends, Eris took her 3,000 years ago and imprisoned her to drain her of her youth and beauty because Egyptian culture was said to be more mystical and wondrous than Greek culture." Cindy replied as she looked into a mythical book she brought along with her from her backpack.

Manny looked very serious as he flew the jet.

"If they hurt her in anyway, they're gonna pay!" Mike promised. "Even though she was a pain in the butt before, she's a decent person to hang out with!"

"Well, I'm glad you guys became friends." Cindy smiled to her.

"Yeah, she was a pain before, but she told me that she was just jealous I was getting all the attention when we first met," Mike explained. "Since Lu was a pain, I decided to befriend Hermione Cuzzlewitz... Turns out she's a snooty busybody."

"Guh..." Cindy shook her head.

Manny kept flying the jet until they would end up in Egypt.

* * *

Lu was enjoying being a real princess and that everyone was actually going along with it, her father Wendell always thought it was just a phase and she would get over it soon, but that seemed very unlikely. While she had fun with this, there was one who was not happy.

"So, someone thinks they can replace Princess Lotus?" the blonde, evil goddess of chaos known as Eris hissed. "Well, not on my watch... I think I'll pay her a visit..." she then grinned evilly as she held her golden apple. She then laughed and disappeared.

"My servants, could you paint a portrait of me?" Lu then requested.

"Yes, Princess Lotus." one servant agreed after giving her as many hot dogs as she could eat.

"Oh, man, for once, I'm glad Mike showed me some New York culture," Lu grinned at the food, then ate them. "Oh, speaking of which... Could you guys get me jujubombs? They're candy."

"Yes, Princess Lotus, we'll get right on it." another servant rushed off with a few more.

"This is the life..." Lu sighed as she ate her personal hot dog buffet.

* * *

After about a couple of hours of traveling, they finally made it to Egypt and landed behind a Sphinx. One by one, they all safely climbed out and put a cloaking device on the jet so no one would steal it or think they were trespassers.

"Remember, you are all my family and we are back from out of town," Mike told the others. "Sabu, could you be our translator?"

"Sure, I read hieroglyphics all the time." Sabu nodded, even if he was Arabic, he was more fluent with Egyptian knowledge, finding it to be a very beautiful culture.

"Do you guys have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen pretty soon?" Frida asked.

"I have that feeling every day..." Cindy sighed. "I'm usually right."

"Just be careful, we can't anger them or make them want to attack us." Og advised as he stood close to Lilo for her own protection.


	6. Chapter 6

Penn and Teller were with a man who had camels. Teller then nudged his partner and pointed ahead.

"What?" Penn glared at him, then saw who was coming. "Oh, I bet it's them!" he then cheered.

"Hey guys, look, it's Penn and Teller." Eddy smiled, remembering their Las Vegas adventure.

"Who?" Frida, Lilo, Og, Manny, Mike, and Sabu asked.

"They're famous magicians," Cindy explained. "They mix magic and comedy and have been doing it for decades and two of the greatest entertainers of all time."

The two magicians came to the group of kids.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be filming for your documentary?" Cindy asked them.

"Camera crew went on break, so we decided to explore," Penn explained. "That and... Umm... Teller doesn't remember where our hotel is."

Teller gave him a glance as if to say ' _I_ don't remember where the hotel is?'.

Penn looked at Mike and then looked to his partner. "Hey Teller, is that a boy or a girl?"

Teller shrugged.

"You'll never know..." Mike whispered mysteriously.

"Well, ya sound like a girl, so I'm gonna go with that..." Penn shrugged it off as well.

"Have you guys seen a little girl who looks like this?" Manny showed them a picture of Lu.

"Hmm,... Not really," Penn replied apologetically. "Have you, Teller?"

Teller shook his head no.

"Sorry guys." Penn frowned to them.

"Thanks anyway..." Manny sighed.

"Don't worry, Manny, we'll find her, I promise you." Frida tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, maybe a magic trick will cheer you up?" Penn offered, taking out a red cloth, then pointed behind him and Teller. "See those pyramids? Remember what they look like because soon, they will be gone..."

Teller took the other end and the men moved away from the pyramids in the background as they held the red cloth up to cover the background.

Penn made up ancient magic words and they both removed the cloth, joking that they made the pyramids disappear, when they didn't really. "Viola! Penn and Teller disappear the pyramids."

"That's amazing!" Lilo cheered.

"Indeed it is." Og added.

Cindy saw their little joke, but played along for everyone else's sake. A few adult men came with camels.

"Looks like we're going for a ride." Penn said to the kids.

"I have always wanted to ride a real camel." Sabu smiled.

Eddy looked at Penn. "Aren't you scared to ride a camel?"

"Oh, come on, how bad could it be?" Penn scoffed.

Teller simply rolled his eyes.

"This is the ship of the desert." Sabu smiled once he saw the gracious camels.

"The what?" Penn looked to him. "Oh, the _ship_ of the desert."

The men helped Penn get on the camel once it lay in the sand. When Penn got on it and got himself comfortable, the camel rose up and it hurt so bad that he cursed like a sailor, making everyone laugh, especially Teller.

"It's not funny!" Penn scolded them. "Really!"

Teller just kept laughing and nodded to say that it really was.

"Where do you think Lu could be, Sabu?" Manny asked.

"Probably in the Cairo Temple next to the Nile River." Sabu guessed once he got onto his camel, being more mature about it than Penn was, despite being a child.

"Ooh, I'm worried about this..." Cindy felt anxious about riding a camel herself.

"Don't worry, if I can do it, you can do it." Penn smiled.

"Oh..." Cindy was nervous.

Teller helped her up onto the camel and decided to ride with her for support. The men spoke commands to their camels about taking them to where they needed to go. Sabu asked one of the men a question in Egyptian language, the men then nodded and commanded the camels.

"What did you say to him?" Lilo asked.

"I asked them to let the camels take us to the temples." Sabu explained.

"Hang on, Lu, we're coming to rescue you." Manny was still determined.

"HYAH!" Frida made her and Eddy's camel move.

Penn was still flustered over his camel, muttering under his breath. Teller made his camel move with no problem whatsoever.

"So Cindy, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Penn asked out of the blue.

"I don't think so..." Cindy hid a blush, why would he ask her something like that?

"How about my son Zolten?" Penn offered. "He's about your age..."

"I'm flattered, but no thank you." Cindy chuckled bashfully.

"She has a crush on this one kid named Maxwell." Eddy grinned.

"Eddy!" Cindy wailed.

Penn had a small laugh and sighed. "Ah, young love... I see your friends already have someone... What about your friend Mike?"

"Mike is a mystery that can't be solved..." Cindy rolled her eyes a little.

"What do you mean?" Penn asked.

"It's kinda complicated, sir..." Cindy said, she took a firmer hold on Teller, feeling like she was going to fall.

"Oh, trust me, I know all about mysteries..." Penn rolled his eyes.

Teller gave a small glance as he rode his camel.

"This is going to take a while..." Og told the others.

"Sorry camels can only go at this pace." Sabu apologized.

"I just hope Lu will be okay by the time we get there." Manny was nervous.

* * *

Lu was given her jujubombs and licked her fingers, wondering what else to have the servants do.

"Do not fill up on candy much, Princess," a servant warned her. "We are having dinner with very important people later tonight."

"More important than moi?" Lu asked, rather snootily.

"Well, I-" the servant grew nervous.

"Okay, I need some music to calm my nerves!" Lu demanded.

"Um... What kind of music?" the servant asked.

Lu shrugged. "Whatever, I guess..."

The servants then went to get their instruments and provide music for her.

"Oh, I'll tell them the truth," Lu looked, seemingly to no one with a greedy smile. "In about 40 or 50 years," she then laughed. "I want some of the servants to dance while the others play music."

The servants agreed, dividing up to entertain Lu some more.


	7. Chapter 7

The camels were still traveling.

"Are we there yet?" Eddy gasped as Frida held onto his waist.

"I'm afraid it's another 20 miles," Penn said to them, once he got used to his camel. "We better stop for water before we all get heatstroke."

"I, for one, agree." Sabu agreed, then spoke to their camels to make them stop for a small break.

"Man, I never get this hot unless I'm eating fire..." Penn fanned his face as sweat beaded down his face.

"Where are we supposed to get water at?" Frida got antsy from the heat.

Teller came in front of her, did weird hand gestures around a box, snapped his fingers and opened it to reveal bottles of ice cold water in them.

"AWESOME!" Frida praised him.

They all took their own water to drink to cool off.

"Heatwaves are cruel mistresses," Sabu understood. "That was how I met Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil though."

"You knew them?" Mike asked. "What happened?"

"They were visiting a park during the heatwave and since I grew up in a desert, I decided to help them," Sabu smiled in memory. "Tell me about yourself, Mike. You're the most mysterious out of all your friends here."

Mike splashed her face with some of the water, but not wasting it so she would be dehydrated. "What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Sabu asked.

"I normally hang around my friends and family," Mike smiled. "Of course, if it's a nice day, I like to go for a bike ride, most of the time though when I'm not studying for a test or doing homework, I just like to kick back and read my comic books."

"Your parents must be so proud of you." Sabu smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Mike sounded distant as he said that, but still wore a smile.

"I have a question," Sabu said then. "What did King Tut mean when he said that you're not a human?"

"Uhhh..." Mike trailed off. "I dunno..."

"Hmm..." Sabu glanced to her suspicously with her answer.

* * *

"So, why are you guys in Egypt?" Lilo asked the magicians.

"We're looking for the Gali-Gali men," Penn explained after taking a drink. "They're ancient magicians of Egypt who used metal cups instead of plastic cups for their cup and ball tricks. There's a legend that they were also the world's first jugglers."

"Whoa, that's cool," Frida beamed. "But, how do you guys know about it then?"

"Teller read it about before we became partners," Penn explained. "He used to be a high school teacher before he met me."

"Really?" the others asked.

Teller smiled and nodded.

"Can you read hieroglyphics, sir?" Sabu asked.

Teller waved his hand a little with a shrug.

"Not a lot, but he's very distinguished." Penn translated.

"Cool... I guess..." Eddy commented.

"So, how long are you guys gonna be staying in Egypt?" Frida asked then.

"Just a couple of weeks, then it's back to the big city," Penn smiled, then leaned in so only they could hear. "And I'll be glad when we do... This place is killing me!"

Teller rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"What, don't tell me you like it here," Penn looked at him. "You should be glad once we're back home to the big city so you can see Chloe again."

Teller glanced at him, then looked away.

"You guys are getting close, huh?" Cindy noticed.

Teller smiled bashfully then, looking like a lost puppy dog.

"They kissed on the lips," Penn laughed like a mocking and teasing friend. "He told me that."

Teller's mouth dropped open and he waved his arms.

Penn just laughed. "Aw, calm down, old man, I'm only teasin' ya!"

Teller folded his arms and growled slightly to him.

"So, when's the wedding?" Penn chuckled.

Teller shoved him and gave a sharp glare. ' _Shut up!_ ' he mouthed.

Penn just laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Zolten and Moxie that their Uncle Teller is getting hitched."

"Penn, stop it, you're embarrassing him." Cindy scolded the man slightly.

Penn put his arm around Teller. "I'm just messing around. I'm only kidding, buddy."

Teller just sighed, rolling his eyes to his bigger, yet younger, partner.

"We all hydrated?" Penn asked them.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Lilo wiped her mouth once she finished what she could.

"Let's go back on then." Og helped his girlfriend back to her camel.

Cindy and Teller got to theirs while Sabu, Frida, Eddy, Mike, and Penn did the same.

"Camels, ho!" Penn called, then his camel stood up again, making him grunt. " **SON OF A-** "

Everyone then laughed at Penn.

"Shut up..." Penn grumbled.

Teller gave him a ' _serves you right_ ' look.

"Shut up, Teller." Penn looked to him then.

Teller smirked as he rode his camel.

"I gotta get out of here..." Penn wheezed. "I thought it was suffocating whenever my mother would come visit."

"How much further?" Eddy panted.

"It shouldn't be too long now, we might make it in time for dinner." Sabu theorized.

"Ugh..." Cindy leaned against the man in front of her. "Teller... I'm going to die out here..."

Teller held her in his arm while driving his camel so she wouldn't fall off.

"I hope Lu is okay and not getting into any trouble." Manny was very worried about his girlfriend.

"She's stronger than she looks, but no matter what happens, those guys are gonna get a kick of action!" Mike promised.

* * *

The two servants who had kidnapped Lu and brought her to Cairo were in a room while Lu was being fitted for a new gown for tonight's dinner.

"I don't know how it was possible to regain Princess Lotus," the one figure said to the other. "We must have been blessed and they erased her memories."

"Either way, her sacrifice shall commence," the other replied. "We will introduce her and our guests tonight to her new groom which will be a trap."

"We serve Eris..." the other figure agreed.

Luckily for the two of them, Lu did not hear this and was being given samples. "Got anything in green?" she asked the servants once she looked to her new robes. "Or maybe, do you have anything nice that sparkles?"

One servant came with a green dress that did sparkle.

"Okay, I'll take that!" Lu cheered and clapped, really enjoying being a real princess like she had always wanted.

Lu was wearing a royal dress and headdress with her own crown and was given a solid gold throne.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough, the camels finally came to the Cairo temple as the sun had gone down.

"We're here!" Penn called to everyone. "Now, if anyone needs me, I'm getting off this spitting beast that wants me dead..." he then mumbled as the camels hunched down in the sand to let them off.

"So, who has a plan?" Eddy asked.

"Well, we have to go in anyway and meet them for dinner," Penn explained. "We have to know around this place anyway."

Teller nodded.

"Stick with us," Penn told the group. "They know about our documentary."

"I _am_ getting kinda hungry." Mike admitted.

* * *

Sabu went to the door and bowed to the head servant. "My sir, we are weary travelers who come for hunger and wish to meet your princess."

"So, you're not allowed in, so buzz off!" the head servant snapped before slamming the door.

"Let me handle this." Mike volunteered.

Mike then knocked on the door.

"The people who brought us here said we were allowed in..." Penn looked offended. "How dare they slam the door in my face!"

Teller did joking gestures to him then.

"Hey, do I insult _your_ mother!?" Penn looked angry with him.

The head servant opened the door again. "What!?"

"Please let us in!" Mike begged.

"Well, if you can beat my warrior one of you has to fight, I'll let ya in, but neither of you will be able to do it." the head servant laughed.

"Excuse me...?" Mike folded her arms.

"This is gonna get ugly." Cindy told her magician friends.

"She seems to have the anger of a hundred dingoes on the prowl." Sabu observed.

"I'm just sayin' you're weak, boy, you couldn't beat anyone." the head servant mocked Mike.

"What did you say!?" Mike was really angry now.

"I said you're weak and pathetic." the head servant scoffed.

Penn looked at Eddy. "Should we hide?"

"Yes... Trust me..." Eddy told him.

They all hid behind the temple.

Mike's eyes flashed red and her fangs hid behind her closed mouth. "I'll show you... I am more powerful than your Egyptian Anubis gods!"

"A challenger!" the head servant called for his warrior.

"You called, sir?" the warrior bowed to the head servant.

"Destroy this infidel!" the head servant commanded.

Mike narrowed her eyes, looking serious.

The warrior chuckled and cracked his knuckled with an evil smile. "With pleasure..." He was sure Mike was so pathetic that she couldn't beat him.

"Now then, let the battle begin!" the head servant commanded.

"Oh, goodness..." Lilo couldn't bear to watch.

Og held her for comfort and support.

Mike growled to the warrior, ready to take him on. "Get ready for me to kick some action!"

"What, you think you can defeat me, Arahs, the greatest warrior of all time?" the warrior challenged.

"Don't tempt me." Mike narrowed her eyes.

"I'm bigger than you, boy, so why don't you just give up and run to your mommy?" Arahs taunted.

"That's it!" Mike's eyes flashed red and she jumped high and pounced over Arahs to take him on.

Og covered Lilo's eyes, this might be too graphic for her.

"Basura..." Frida muttered, covering her eyes.

"I haven't even seen the wildest jackals be so gruesome with their meals..." Sabu was surprised with how intense Mike was with fighting against Arahs.

"Just who or what are you anyway!?" Arahs demanded.

"I warned you." Mike ignored his question and finished him off, allowing her and the others to pass.

"Dude... Mike, I think you made that warrior and that other guy wet their pants!" Frida cheered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mike smiled.

The warrior and head servant had no choice but to let them pass.

"That's right, we're with this little tyke, comin' through." Eddy laughed as he went into the temple with the others.

"Remind me never to fight that guy again." Arahs said to the head servant, shuddering in imense fear.

"It's okay..." the head servant soothed the warrior.

* * *

Sabu picked up a torch and led them through so those wouldn't see in the dark would be able to. Teller followed, he looked through some hieroglyphics that had images of the Princess Lotus with her servants along with some others. He was about to read them silently.

"Hey, Teller, get over here!" Penn called. "Aren't you hungry!"

Teller looked back to him, he kept a close eye on the writing, then walked off to join the others.

"Is there something wrong, buddy?" Penn asked in concern for his partner. "You looked worried about something."

Teller pointed to the ancient texts on the walls.

"What did you find out?" Penn asked.

Teller shrugged and did gestures.

"Oh, well, maybe you can read them after dinner." Penn suggested once he saw that Teller didn't have a chance to read them.

Sabu looked at Penn. "What did he find out?"

"He found some hieroglyphics, but he ran out of time before he could read them." Penn informed.

Teller then whispered again into his ear.

"Something that involves the princess though." Penn then added.

"Wait a minute, before we eat, we need to look at those hieroglyphics immediately!" Sabu cried.

Teller pulled over a stepping stool and stood on top of it as he took a look at them.

Sabu handed Penn his torch and the bigger man held it while Teller looked closely at them, using his teaching skills he once had before becoming a world famous magician.

"Hmm..." Teller hummed as he pressed his finger against the wall, reading from left to right.

Sabu seemed to step backward and disappear then as the two men were reading the wall. Teller read it all, his eyes widening in horror.

"Well, what's it say, buddy?" Penn asked.

Teller looked into his eyes. "They're going to sacrifice that Lu girl!"

"WHAT!?" everyone else asked.

"Are you sure!?" Og feared for his cousin's life now.

"I knew you all would be trouble..." Sabu looked very firm.

The others then turned to the Arabic boy.

"It's a shame, I really liked you all..." Sabu smiled evilly. "But I'm afraid your tour to Egypt has to be cut short."

"What're you talking about, kid!?" Eddy demanded.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to say goodbye," Sabu came to a lever, grabbing the end of it. "Or shall I say 'tosbeho 'ala khair'?" he then pulled down the lever, sending a trap door for them and made them all fall through it and it shut quickly before anyone could escape from it. "Now, that 'Princess Lotus' is mine and none of you will be able to stop me!" he laughed rather wickedly and walked off to a changing room.


	9. Chapter 9

The others fell and woke up in a dungeon.

"That twerp betrayed us!" Eddy hissed.

"Now we're never gonna save Lu!" Lilo cried.

"Oh, my sweet Lu!" Manny looked like he was about to cry.

"Ugh..." Penn rubbed his head. "I knew there was something weird about that kid... At least I landed on something soft."

"Umm... Penn?" a weak voice called.

Penn looked down to see he had been sitting on Cindy.

"Could you please get off of me?" Cindy struggled.

"Oh, sorry." Penn got off of her.

"There's got to be a way out of here." Frida tried to think.

"Unless someone can bend the bars back, there's nothing we can do." Eddy sighed.

Mike growled and her eyes turned red. She used all her strength to bend the bars back.

"Alright, we're out of here..." Cindy opened the door, then slammed it shut, turning very pale, leaning back on it. "No, we're not."

"Cindy, we have to save Lu!" Og looked at her.

"I know, but..." Cindy hyperventilated. "It's really scary out there..."

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

"According to what I've seen, we have to go one by one and we each have to face our deepest and darkest fears..." Cindy explained. "And I can NOT go out there!"

"We have to face our fears then." Lilo sighed, it was their only way out.

"Uhh... Yeah, let me know how that works out..." Cindy chuckled nervously. "I'll just wait for you guys in here."

"Listen Cindy, we have to save Laura." Penn told her, determined.

"Lu." Mike and Og corrected.

"What they said, besides, we'll all be with you no matter what." Penn supported the little girl.

"You do not understand..." Cindy looked very grave and horrified. "This is beyond scary... Worse than getting covered in a bathtub filled with spiders... _More_ heinous than being chased by your stalker with a crush... MORE TERRIFYING than standing on the edge of the Empire State Building..."

"What's down there anyhow and what makes it so scary?" Eddy folded his arms.

"Well... Like I said, it's our deep and dark fears..." Cindy said to them.

"Yeah...?" Mike asked.

"What's yours?" Manny added.

Cindy gulped, looking like she was going to have a panic attack. "Clowns..." she whispered, looking like she was havign a nervous breakdown.

"Well, we're not gonna stand around anymore, we need to conquer our fears once and for all!" Mike proclaimed.

"Yeah!" the others went.

Cindy shivered, looking miserable, but Teller took her hand and gave her a calm smile. "I can't do it!"

Teller came to her, then bent down to her height. "Do you know what bravery is?" he actually spoke to her.

"Being without fear?" Cindy asked.

"It's being scared, but not letting that stand in the way," Teller explained. "I've been locked in a box filled with water and Penn had the key, he put wild rats in my face to eat the food in it, I've outlasted five bear traps that had food in them for a sandwich, drink, and peach for me, and I was in a garbage bag filled with helium, but I made it out... How do you think I felt?"

"I... I..." Cindy looked down from him.

"If I can do all of that, then you can face your fear with clowns." Teller assured.

"Teller, I don't know..." Cindy shivered.

"Can I tell you a secret about Penn?" Teller grinned a little sneakily.

"What?" Cindy asked him quietly.

"He's afraid of bees." Teller smirked wickedly.

"Really!?" Cindy looked surprised.

"Yeah..." Teller grinned. "In our Don't Try This At Home special, I purposely made the bees go to him when I knew how to train them."

Cindy hid a giggle. "That's bad..."

"Yeah, but don't tell him that." Teller replied.

Cindy nodded and pretended to zip her lips.

"Now, come on." Teller took her hand for security and went with her to join the others to find a way out of the dungeon.

"I can't believe that brat betrayed us," Mike snarled. "Is he really Aladdin and Jasmine's son?"

"He can't be if he's a traitor," Frida looked cross. "I may not know them in person, but I know Aladdin and Jasmine are very kind and caring people... It has to be a trick!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabu had changed his look, he wore black clothing similar to that of Jafar, black and red robes with clothes and evil everywhere.

"Mother, I am ready." Sabu told a dark figure.

"Excellent work..." an evil voice laughed. "Nobody around here knows who we are and we will get this princess and become the most powerful people in the world."

"And we will avenge Uncle Jafar." Sabu changed his appearance and looked very different now.

"Yes, we will..." the woman came forward, looking like the boy's new looks, she had wavy and long black hair with a long-sleeved red dress and she wore a golden beetle necklace. "You make me so proud... Nukpana."

"Have you informed Eris yet?" Nukpana asked his mother.

"Yes, you earn the 'princess's' trust and when she is sacrificed, we rule this land and then the world." the woman informed.

Nupkana laughed with her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Meanwhile, back to the others...**_

"Why do I got a feeling chaos is going to happen right now?" Mike spoke up.

"Eh, we can take it." Eddy was sure.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by an adult aged bully who wore a red plaid jacket with a yellow sports jersey, blue jeans, sneakers, and a brown cap. "Hey, Pipsqueak..."

"No, not you!" Eddy cried, he had been faced with his dark fear.

"Who's that?" Lilo asked.

"That's Eddy's brother, Matthew," Mike explained. "He's a real jerk."

"I know about that Sabu kid if you really want to know..." a voice called to them.

The group, minus Eddy, turned around a looked at a young woman with long and curled brown hair. She had crystal blue eyes, with golden armored shoulder blades, a white tunic gown, golden sandals that had wings and she carried a blue staff.

"Who are you?" Frida asked.

"I'm Harmonia," the woman replied. "Eris's sister."

The others looked wary at first and looked ready to beat her up.

"Wait, don't!" Teller stood in front of the goddess, he was going to speak to them as well and not just Penn. "She won't hurt us."

"How do you know?" Penn gave his partner a look.

"My students have read about her," Teller explained. "She's the polar opposite of Eris. For as Eris is the goddess of chaos, this is the goddess of harmony."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Listen to him," Harmonia agreed with Teller. "It's very true."

"Okay... But we're keeping our eyes on you..." Lilo folded her arms a little.

A sarcophagus was creaking and it opened.

"MUMMY!" Cindy jumped into Penn's arms.

The sarcophagus was creaking open, but instead of a large, killer mummy, there came out a little girl that was wrapped in mummy's gauze and bandages and even had a big pink hair bow on top of her round head, she also had baby blue eyes.

"That's just Tanis, no need to be scared, little one." Harmonia soothed.

"Tanis?" Cindy got nervous.

"Tanis, the Mummy's daughter," Mike explained, then looked down to the little mummy girl. "Tanis, what're you doing here?"

"I live here," Tanis smiled as she sucked her thumb and looked up to the tomboy. "Are you here to visit me and Mummy-Daddy?"

"Actually, we're gonna save Lu," Mike explained. "You see, they've mistaken her as Princess Lotus and they're about to sacrifice her."

"Lotus...?" Tanis thought that name sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure where she had heard it before.

"Yeah, she was a princess 3,000 years ago," Cindy explained. "She was going to marry the boy king, Tut Ankh Set Amun, but the legends say that Eris, the goddess of chaos took her away for revenge."

"That sounds like a story Mummy-Mommy used to read me..." Tanis replied.

"Tanis, why are you up during your nap time?" an ancient voice groaned.

"Sorry, Mummy-Daddy," Tanis looked back at the bigger sarcophagus next to hers. "Mike and her friends were just telling me about Princess Lotus."

"Did you say Lotus...?" the voice sounded surprised and worried.

"Yes, Mummy-Daddy, why do you ask?" Tanis asked her father.

"Why do you call your dad 'Mummy-Daddy'?" Frida asked the undead little girl.

"Because he is..." Tanis answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The older, a bit scarier, mummy came out, worrying some of them.

"Hey, if you wanna eat any brains, eat Teller's, it'll last longer!" Penn grew cowardly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the mummy replied. "I just wanted to make sure I heard you right... You said Princess Lotus, yes?"

"Yes sir, we sure did." Mike confirmed.

"Do you know her by any chance?" Manny asked.

"Of course I do," the mummy had a very grave look, even more than his deceased and decaying flesh. "She is my elder daughter."

"My big sister!" Tanis added with a smile, then looked concerned. "You never told me about her, Mummy-Daddy..."

"Your mother did, dear..." the mummy reminded his younger daughter. "Those stories you heard about Princess Lotus from your mother are true... Lotus is your older sister."

"And that means..." Tanis's voice trailed off.

"Yes, Tanis, you are a princess." the mummy finished for her.

Everyone except for Harmonia then gasped.

"Whoa, I didn't see that one coming." Frida replied.

"It's very true," Harmonia added. "I knew Princess Lotus, in fact, I always looked after her."

"But you're a Greek goddess?" Cindy was confused about that.

"Just anything to get away from spoiled rotten Eris..." Harmonia sighed about some unpleasant memories.

"Do you know about Sabu?" Mike asked the goddess.

"Yes, he is not actually the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, but he is Jafar's nephew." Harmonia confirmed.

"Okay, as of now, the only kids I like are my own." Penn folded his arms and saw the others staring at him. "Oh, uhh... You guys too." He then smiled apologetically.

"I know you all probably don't trust me, but I still wish to help you all." Harmonia informed.

"What's in it for us?" Eddy asked.

"You'll get a special dinner in your honor, Edwin Sampson." Harmonia smiled.

"You know about us?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, especially about you, Michelene Mazinsky," Harmonia continued. "You and your friends are one special group."

The group all smiled together, very pleased and amazed.

"What about facing our fears?" Cindy asked.

"Facing your fears?" Tanis asked. "What do you mean?"

"They must have gotten a hold of Horror's Hand," Harmonia remembered it. "Horror's Hand makes you face your greatest fear, but if you can conquer it, you can control all with it."

"I remember that," Cindy shook slightly. "The hand was almost given to Mandy in the end, but Billy from the future told present Billy and the Grim Reaper not to trust her with it."

"The only way is to get Horror's Hand." Harmonia recited.

"Please tell us you know where it is..." Manny looked very sullen due to being away from Lu for so long.

"Yes I do, but we need to get it right away, luckily, I'm slightly more powerful than Eris, but she always thinks that she's more powerful than me." Harmonia told them.

"Come on then, we gotta move!" Manny called.

They all went for Horror's Hand to defeat this booby trap obstacle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lu was wearing her new dress and the servants took her into the dining hall.

"But I wanna watch my new TV!" Lu grunted in protest as one servant took her hand.

"For another time, Princess," one servant told her. "Right now, you must meet your new fiancé."

"Fiancé!?" Lu was suddenly starting to hate her new princess title since it now involved arranged marriage. "Oh, no way! My heart belongs only to Manny, got it, buster?!"

"You are a princess, you are to marry who we tell you to and you are marrying Prince Nukpana, son of Nasira." the servant told her.

Lu tried to break free. "NO! You can't make me!" She did not like being a princess anymore.

"You are going to marry him whether you like it or not!" the servant scolded her.

"NO, STAY AWAY, HELP!" Lu shrieked, now wanting someone to save her from this awful nightmare.

Nukpana and Nasira smiled evilly as Lu was being taken away.

Eris was watching from a corner before disappearing. "All going according to plan..." she laughed. "Now no one will stop us!"

Lu grunted and kicked Nupkana in the face.

"How dare you!" Nasira scolded Lu.

"I'm not marrying that twerp!" Lu growled. "The only person I'll ever love is Manny Rivera!"

"You're going to marry Nupkana whether you like it or not!" Nasira scowled.

"I'm not gonna do anything, you old hag!" Lu sneered. She then grabbed a bucket of water and dumped the bucket on Nasira's head, then running away.

Nupkana helped his mother. "AFTER HER!"

The servants looked angry and chased after their 'princess'.

"Oh man, this princess thing isn't worth it!" Lu cried. "I'd rather pretend!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to say thank you for trusting me, everyone, and letting me help you." Harmonia told the brave adventurers.

"No problem," Penn smiled to her. "Thank you for helping."

Teller ran his fingers up and down Penn's back.

"AAAUGH!" Penn shrieked like a little girl. "Bugs! They're on me!"

Teller covered his mouth with a sinister giggle.

"Teller, I'll kill you!" Penn growled at him.

"You must embrace your fears," Harmonia soothed. "You must show them, as you humans say, 'Who the top dog is around here'."

"Everybody got that?" Mike asked.

"I think so..." Cindy was still anxious about facing her greatest fear.

Teller also nodded.

"I should tell you, this Sabu is really Nupkana, he's actually the son of Narisa and the nephew of the sorcerer betraying former royal vizor, Jafar," Harmonia revealed to them. "He's going to marry your friend, Lu."

"Not on my watch!" Manny grew protective.

Everybody's worst fears came to life, Mike had gotten over her fear of spiders a long time ago, but she was faced with a new fear after she found out about her true self. There was a black-haired woman and red-haired man who looked angry with her.

"No, please, have mercy!" Mike cried.

"It's all your fault that we died, Michelene!" John and Mirnada's voices echoed through Mike's ears.

"But I was just a little girl!" Mike had tears in her eyes.

Harmonia put a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder. "Mike, listen, it's not real," she reminded her with a sweet and sympathetic voice. "None of this is real, sweetie."

Mike felt so lost, she was really left on her own and her parents were blaming her for their death when she was only five-years-old, Jen was eleven-years-old, and Jamie was away at college, but just about to come home to visit at the time. She remembered it so vividly and so well once she got older, but it still hurt her.

Frida yelled as she was running away from older twin girls known as Anita and Nikita, her older sisters, a lot like Eddy's fear of his older brother. "Leave me alone, I don't have to be a police officer like Dad if I don't want to!"

Mike sniffled and then looked serious once she took Harmonia's words of wisdom seriously. "It wasn't my fault..." she lowly growled, then yelled to the figments of her imagination. "MOM, DAD, IF YOU'RE LISTENING, I KNOW IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she then yelled. "JUST LIKE YOU SAID, **IT NEVER WAS!"**

Miranda and John hissed like snakes and disappeared suddenly.

Mike slowly shut her eyes with a sigh. "That was so hard..." she whispered, but she was glad she conquered that fear for now.

* * *

Lilo and Cindy were surrounded by clowns.

"Cindy, we have to embrace this fear right away!" Lilo urgently told her fellow clourophobic.

"H-How!?" Cindy shivered.

"I have an idea," Lilo then smiled, then looked to the clowns. "Hey, clowns, I dare you guys to fight each other... Unless you're scared." she then smirked evilly.

The clowns glared at her, then turned to each other, starting to fight.

Cindy covered her eyes. "Oh, don't make me into a balloon animal..."

Lilo grabbed one of their pies and handed one to Cindy. "Here, throw a pie at them and blame it on one of the other clowns."

"What a waste of good dessert..." Cindy tried some before going up to the fighting clowns. She then stretched her arm back and tossed it in one of the scarier one's faces.

The scarier clown looked at the two girls angrily.

Lilo and Cindy pointed to the other clown together. "He did it."

"WHY YOU!" the scarier clown growled to the other clown.

Cindy and Lilo both tried to calm down as their fears focused on other things and quickly melted away. Frida and Eddy eventually stood up to their older siblings.

Manny was whimpering as he was facing his fear of his father being severally disappointed in him, but once Rodolfo brought up Lu, it made him angry. "No, Dad... I LOVE HER!" he argued, he transformed into El Tigre and beat this image that was impersonating his father.

* * *

 _ **Soon after everyone stood up to their fears...**_

"Congratulations, everyone," Harmonia was proud of them. "You did it, you conquered your fears."

"It wasn't easy..." Penn panted. "Adventure ho... I need to lie down..." he then passed out, falling into Teller's arms.

Teller nearly fell back on the floor, but he carried Penn safely.

"Yeah, it wasn't so easy to conquer." Mike frowned.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Harmonia asked.

"Just... Just..." Mike looked to her, then sighed sharply. "Nevermind... Let's just keep going..."

"I hope Lu's okay by the time we get there." Og said.

"Is Lu your favorite cousin?" Lilo asked.

"My only cousin, by default, my favorite." Og hummed.

"Don't worry, we'll get her rescued, I promise." Lilo smiled to him.

"I'm almost there, Lu..." Manny whispered as they continued.

* * *

Lu kept running, but a swirling green vortex came onto a wall and a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in, the vortex instantly closing once she was captured.

* * *

"I sense Eris's energy coming by." Harmonia told the others.

"Take us there, Harmonia." Teller told the harmonious goddess.

"Follow close and swiftly." Harmonia told the others, being quick in her steps.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh..." Lu rubbed her head. "Where am I now?" Her eyes then widened as she saw darkness, it looked like she was in the Underworld, there was molten lava rivers with skulls and every other bones lying around. "Where am I...?" she whispered.

"You're in the Underworld..." a weary voice called.

Lu turned her head and saw a rather grotesque and decaying girl around her age, wearing an Egyptian headdress. "Umm... Ew... Well, do you know the way out of here?"

"I've been trapped here for 3,000 years..." the decaying girl told her.

"Wait a minute..." Lu realized who this could be. "Aren't you the real Princess Lotus?"

"Yes, I am..." Princess Lotus told her.

Lu winced in disgust from her decaying features. "What happened to you...?"

"I was never properly put to rest," Lotus explained. "After Eris kidnapped me, she drained me of all my beauty and made it seem like my body was missing, so I was never mummified with my family."

"Aw, you poor thing," Lu actually sounded sorry for her. "Don't worry, someone will rescue us."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Hmm, I found the location of your friend," Harmonia told the others. "But..."

Manny grew hysterical again. "But what!?"

"She's in the Underworld." Harmonia replied.

"NOOO!" Manny flipped out.

"Can we get her out?" Penn asked.

"Usually the cost to bring someone out of the Underworld is challenging, normally, you are to sacrifice someone or something in order to do so and follow all their rules." Teller informed.

"There is another way," Harmonia suggested so they wouldn't turn on each other. "Someone has to beat the Goddess of Chaos and the only person who can do that in this time of need is me."

"You need help?" Mike asked.

"Thank you, but I've been fighting her all my life and now it's time to put it to good use." Harmonia told them.

* * *

Lu was trying to find a way out, but Princess Lotus kept telling her she had already tried everything and there was no way out except for beating Eris, which was impossible for a mere mortal.

Eris's laughter was heard and she came into the room. "Well, well, well, you finally got a chance to become a princess, Lulu..." she taunted the native island girl.

"Who the heck are you?" Lu wrinkled her nose to the blonde immortal woman.

"I am Eris, the Greek Goddess of Chaos and currently, a drainer of all youth and beauty!" the blonde goddess grinned with her luxurious blonde hair waving.

"Drainer of youth and beauty?" Lu looked to her.

"I was born in 575 BC, you think looking good comes this easy?" Eris grinned as her teeth sparkled to show her everlasting and eternal beauty which led to the Grim Reaper crushing on her.

"Well, why did you bring me here?" Lu demanded.

"To teach you a lesson that you shouldn't let power and fame go to your head," Eris folded her arms. "That's also why Jafar had a deal for me and his sister for Nupkana to become your suitor and get you to confess."

"Well, I learned my lesson, so can I go now?" Lu sounded anxious to leave.

"I don't think so, little girl," Eris smirked evilly. "You may not be a princess yourself, but you have everlasting beauty and youth which are my two favorite flavors of being an immortal and powerful goddess who contains the soul of discord."

"Not so fast, Eris!" a voice snapped.

Eris then turned around to find the source of the voice, only to get punched in the face by Harmonia.

The chaotic goddess flew back against a stone wall, it didn't hurt much, but the punch did, she shook her head aggressively and took a look. "Well, if it isn't, 'Goody Two Shoes Harmonia'?" she mocked mercilessly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Eris, the Goddess of Ugly?" Harmonia retorted.

"You wish..." Eris folded her arms.

"I've come for Lu and you're not going to stop me..." Harmonia taunted.

Eris conjured up her golden apple. "Bring it on!"

Lu then looked at Harmonia. "Who the heck is that!?"

"Eris's opposite," Cindy rushed to her for protection. "She's good and the goddess of harmony."

"Come with us, Lu, we'll get you out of here." Manny took his girlfriend's hand.

"Manny!" Lu gasped, she had tears in her eyes and instantly hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm here, don't worry." Manny soothed her once he finaly got to hold her at last.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." Lu pouted to him.

"I did promise to rescue you, and that I did swear." Manny comforted.

Lu smiled to her hero.

* * *

Eris was panting like a race horse while Harmonia was simply smiling. "How can you be that strong!?" she growled.

"Eris, haven't you heard the saying?" Harmonia taunted. "Good will always conquer evil?"

Eris growled again. "Well, at least Daddy loves me more than you!"

Harmiona growled, going to tackle her down.

"I got two final bullets and they'll be used to wipe you off the face of the center of the earth!" Eris took out a Heaven gun which could kill anyone, immortal or not, and she fired two bullets that left a thick cloud of smoke.

Penn and Teller looked to each other, then nodded, and stood in front of Harmonia, taking the bullets for her.

"NOOO!" the others cried for the two magicians.

"Pitiful mortals!" Eris laughed at them.

"Penn... Teller... No..." Cindy whispered, worried for them.


	13. Chapter 13

However, the smoke disappeared, and the two were still alive and well.

"What!?" Eris couldn't believe mortals survived her weapon's attack. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! **BUT, HOW!?** "

The others came to see the two. Penn and Teller clenched their teeth and looked to everyone, to show they had caught the bullets in their mouths.

"Noooo!" Eris's plans had been foiled against mere mortals, but she knew what to do now. "Well then, at least I still have my apple, and..." She noticed her forbidden fruit was missing. "Where's my apple!?" She then saw Harmonia was with the apple of chaos and due to being a goddess, she was able to destroy it.

"You can't do that to me!" Eris hissed at Harmonia.

"Uhh... Harmonia, could you hold out your hand real quick?" Penn asked, struggling with the bullet between his teeth.

"Oh, sure..." Harmonia held out her other hand.

The two magicians then slid the bullets out of their mouths into her hand.

"Now then, Eris, there's one thing I still need to do." The Goddess of Harmony's hands glowed and she took Eris's beauty away that she stole from Princess Lotus and restored it back to the original owner.

"Noooo...!" Eris seemed to fade away then.

Princess Lotus still looked a little aged, but a lot better than she did before, but transformed into a mummy princess. "Thank you all so much... You shall be rewarded..."

"Don't thank us yet, we still have to get that punk kid and his mom," Penn reminded, then smiled evilly to the tomboy of the group. "Oh, Mike?"

"I'm on it!" Mike saluted.

"I'll go with you." Eddy offered, suggesting his flames.

"Be careful, guys!" Lilo warned them.

"We will!" Mike and Eddy called.

Harmonia then used her enchantments to bring Eddy and Mike to the surface world to face off Nupkana and Nasira.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is that Eris?" Nasira grew impatient. "She should be here by now."

"Goddesses..." Nupkana shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm afraid she's history." Eddy replied.

The evil mother and son turned around and found Mike, Eddy, and Harmonia.

"Who are you!?" Nasira demanded.

"I'm Mike Mazinsky and that's Eddy Sampson, and we're about to beat the hell out of you!" Mike smiled evilly to the bad guys.

"What can you guys do?" Nupkana laughed. "You're mortals!"

"Exactly, we're not afraid of some puny and pathetic children." Nasira added.

"So, how about you just run home and play with your dollies, peasants?" Nupkana grinned evilly.

"You did not just say that..." Mike sounded as icy as Blossom did when she and the Girls were rejected for joining a league of superhero men.

"We'll show _you_ dollies!" Eddy hissed.

"Oh, we're so scared," Nasira scoffed, then looked at Mike. "Listen girly, how about you go home with your mommy," she then looked to Eddy. "And you too, little man."

"Yes, Mother is right," Nupkana smirked. "Why don't you stupid, wimpy, lame-o kids just leave?"

" **WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?** " Eddy demanded.

"Calm down, son," Nasira said gently for him. "These kids are only human, they can't beat us."

Mike smirked and her eyes turned red. "Oh, really?"

"Why are your eyes red!?" Nupkana growled. "That's not human!"

Mike and Eddy grinned.

"Go forth and destroy them!" Harmonia gave them a little more power than they already had.

Nupkana growled as he jumped from his throne with his mother. "Destroy the goddess, Mother, I will take on the enchanted mortals!"

"I don't think so!" Harmonia called before she trapped Nupkana in a force field.

Nupkana's eyes glowed red and he was able to free himself.

"Stubborn, eh?" Harmonia challenged him.

"You're forgetting who you're dealing with, Goddess of Harmony!" Nupkana took out Jafar's snake staff. "NOW I WILL RULE YOU ALL! FIRST EGYPT, AND THEN THE WORLD!"

"Hey, Jafar's kid, **SHUT UUUP**!" a parrot that was red and blue flew over in anger.

"Insolent, traitor, and betraying bird!" Nupkana glared at his uncle's former minion.

"Iago!" Harmonia called to the bird.

Iago gasped once he saw the harmony goddess. "Lady Harmonia!"

Harmonia let the bird perch on her finger. "What're you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you went back with Cassim."

"We're actually called and were asked to visit," Iago explained. "Though, on the way over, the Oracle told us that Jafar's sister and nephew are tryin' to take over this joint! Not only that, but Aladdin and Jasmine's kid has been kidnapped!"

"Wait, so, Aladdin and Jasmine actually have kids?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Iago looked to her. "They have a son named Al-Sabu and Nupkana's been impersonatin' him!"

"Where at?" Eddy asked. "In his body?"

"You'll never find him!" Nupkana smiled evilly.

"Oh, yeah!?" Mike retorted and started to make evil shadows overtake Nupkana, which eventually did and she laughed in return. "Who's laughing now?"

Nupkana laughed a lot like Jafar and revealed his true form, which looked more like Jafar and Nasira. "Why, I believe it's me!"

"This dude is unstoppable!" Mike couldn't believe it.

"We tried to warn you, now this whole planet will be ours and the world will learn to fear the name Prince Nupkana." Nasira sneered to them, she then zapped Harmonia and Iago, making them trapped in a bubble.

"Harmonia, do somethin'!" Iago cried.

Harmonia tried, but she was powerless against this. "It's an anti-magic bubble!"

"Oh, no..." Eddy and Mike felt doomed now.

"Now no one can stop us!" Nupkana and Nasira laughed.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Cindy rushed into the temple with a lancing sword. "Eddy, Mike, stand back, I'm sacrificing myself!"

"Cindy, NO!" Mike cried.

* * *

It was too late, Cindy kept running and there was a huge explosion. Cindy started to beat up Nupkana and Nasira and soon enough, a volcano filled with dooming lava rushed over them all and they all died. This however, freed everyone, even Princess Lotus and Lu from the Underworld, Nupkana and Nasira were destroyed, peace was restored, but the only bad thing was that Cindy was now dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Mike shrieked. "Cindy!"

Harmonia freed Lotus and Lu from the Underworld.

The others bowed their heads.

"A moment of silence for our fallen friend..." Teller told the others.

Penn looked very sad, he rubbed under his eye as he removed his glasses and bowed his head with them. Everyone was crying, yes, the enemies were defeated, but they couldn't save Cindy.

"Oh, man..." Manny sniffled as he hugged Lu tightly.

Lilo and Og looked to each other and hugged as well. Frida hugged Mike and Eddy. However, there was a golden sphere in the air that glowed in the pink sky that came out from the pyramid. The sphere caught their attention and it spun extremely fast with Egyptian prayers being said. Harmonia held everyone as they looked to it and it finally stopped with white sparks and a figure fell down gently into the sand with it and they all looked to see who it could be.

"Cindy!" Everyone called.

The figure stood up and looked a lot better, she seemed stronger and healthier now, she looked to them and showed her to themselves, she seemed a little different. "Guys... It's me..." she whispered.

Teller looked to them and came up to the girl and looked into her eyes and smiled. "It _is_ you!" She then picked up the girl and spun her around in a circle with joy.

"Oh, Cindy, I'll miss you so much..." Penn was still in an emotional fit. "I'd do anything to have you back... I'll... I'll..."

"You'll let me guest star on your show?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, guest star on our show!" Penn smiled then.

"Visit you guys as much as I want?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah!"

"And you'll be nicer to Teller?"

"I'll be nicer to Teller!"

"That's a promise?"

"That's a-" Penn then stopped and turned to see the girl. "CINDY!"

Cindy giggled to him.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Mike was relieved, but still sad. "But still, we didn't save Aladdin and Jasmine's kid."

"Or didn't we?" Harmonia prompted.

"What?" the others looked to her.

"Please, allow me..." Iago showed he had a necklace with a jade on it and pressed his feathers to it to glow against the pyramid.

A door opened up to show the real Sabu was in there and he had been locked up.

"Finally, my saviors have come!" Sabu rushed to his heroes. "I have heard all about you where I come from, League Members."

Eddy, Mike, Frida, Cindy, Lilo, Og, Lu, and Lotus smiled to him.

"Many thanks for rescuing me, I would love to stay and talk more, but I really must get home." Sabu told them.

"Understood, I must take him back." Harmonia told them.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY ME!" Eris's voice came out, she then came to see them, she looked a little the same, but her hair looked more out of control and she had a hideous gap in her teeth.

"Sorry, sister, but you need to be punished." Harmonia said as she trapped Eris into her own anti-magic bubble.

"NOOOO!" Eris wailed.

"Before I get going, I must know, do any of you go into the Ghost Zone?" Sabu asked.

"I do sometimes," Mike replied. "Why?"

"Would you give this letter to my Aunt Desiree and my cousin, Larissa?" Sabu asked.

"Oh, sure." Mike took the letter.

"Well, so long, everyone, talk to you later." Harmonia waved to them, then gave a kick of the bubble.

Eris yelled as she flew across the air and was going to be taken away. Everyone laughed, then said goodbye as Sabu and Harmonia went away.

"Well, I guess we better get going..." Cindy said, making Penn and Teller groan.

"Please don't leave," Penn begged her. "We still got about a week's worth left of our documentary!"

"Besides, how about an Egyptian vacation before you go back to school?" Teller also offered.

The others smiled and decided to agree on that.


	15. Chapter 15

They then went to Penn and Teller's hotel room in the Nefertiti Hotel where they were given much better treatment than the servants did when they made Mike face against Arahs. The Egyptian dancers looked at Mike and giggled and winked at the tomboy.

"Hey handsome, wanna dance with us?" one of the dancers invited.

"Oh, boy, not you guys again..." Mike sighed at more fan girls, but decided to put up with it anyway.

The others decided to dance with them in the lobby. Penn and Teller sat with Cindy as they had canned pears. For some reason, Teller just smiled at everything and cracked up laughing.

"Your friend Mike is quite popular with the girls, Cindy." Penn noticed.

"I'll say..." Cindy shrugged as she ate with them.

Teller kept laughing.

"What is wrong with you!?" Penn looked to him, also laughing a little.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't think this would happen on a visit to Egypt," Teller said in between laughs. "I mean, goddesses, mummies, curses! It's like we're in a movie or something!"

"You need to lay off the pears, man, look what they're doing to ya." Penn looked at his partner oddly.

Teller just cracked up laughing still, even flopping around his chair. Penn rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Your hair looks funny down." Cindy said to him.

"Yeah, I always wear my hair down before going to bed." Penn said as he waved his curly black hair over his shoulders.

"You look like a rockstar." Cindy giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Penn chuckled.

Teller was still laughing.

"Stop it, you sound like a hyperactive hyena!" Penn shoved him.

"Penn, don't be such a rabid porcupine." Teller retorted nonsensically.

"Man, that's a worse comeback than when Shaq and Johnny Bravo went against Seth Green and Huckleberry Hound." Cindy remarked.

* * *

After Penn and Teller went to get to bed early for some filming in the morning, the others returned Princess Lotus back into her tomb and she reunited with her father and younger sister.

"I've missed you so much!" Tanis cried as she hugged Lotus for the first time in thousands of years.

"I missed you too, little sister." Lotus smiled.

The others smiled at this tender moment.

"Thank you so much for returning her..." the mummy sounded pleased. "We owe you a lot."

"Just thanks are necessary." Lilo replied.

"If there's anything we could do for you, just let us know." Lotus said, thankfully enough.

"Glad we could help." Eddy said before they left.

However, as they left, there came Velma with her team.

"I think these would be nice additions to the Egyptian Exhibit in the museum." Velma told her comrades.

Mike overheard that and smiled, now King Tut would be happy and he would be reunited with his long-lost Princess Lotus.

"Coming, Mike?" Lu noticed her trailing behind.

"Yeah, I will in a second." Mike replied.

Lu shrugged and caught up with the others, especially with Manny.

Velma and the others went inside to explore the Lost Tomb of King Seti I and decided to donate the ancient burial grounds to the local museum to make them more well-known. Mike smiled at this, then caught up with the others to the hotel, they decided to stay for the night and get ready for the jet early in the morning.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up and Mike, Eddy, Frida, Lilo, Og, Manny, Lu, and Cindy heading for the jet.

"We're gonna miss you guys." Penn said to the leaving group.

"I'm sorry we have to go, but we'll met again." Cindy said to them.

Teller ruffled up her hair again.

"Quit it!" Cindy called out to him, laughing a little.

Teller hid a smirk, he really liked the girl like the daughter he had always wanted.

"Take care of yourselves," Penn told them. "And be on the look-out for our Magical and Mystery Tour series. First it's Egypt, then it's India, and then, brace yourselves, China!"

"We'll keep that in mind." Og replied.

The kids got into the jet with a final wave and took off to report back home.

* * *

A few hours later, the kids landed the jet at front of the HQ.

Eddy stretched. "It's good to be back."

"Yeah..." Frida yawned a little. "How exhausting..."

Lu was very pleased to be back home. "I never want to be a princess again for as long as I live!"

"I guess you learned your lesson about having a taste of royal life, huh, Lu?" Manny smirked to his girlfriend playfully.

"Tell me about it, that was a royal pain!" Lu sighed. "I just hope Princess Lotus can be a better princess than I ever could be."

This made some of the others laugh since Lu wasn't even a real princess so she always claimed to be.

"Hey guys, I know we just got home, but why don't we visit the museum again in about a week or so?" Mike suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Lilo asked.

"Well, I hear they got a new exhibit coming into the Egyptian section." Mike smirked to them.

Everyone laughed at what Mike was talking about.

"I better get going to the Ghost Zone," Mike just remembered something really important. "I promised to give this letter to someone."

"Okay, see you later, Mike." Eddy waved to her with the others.

The others decided to get themselves a late lunch before they would go off and do their own thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Mike went to the headquarters' backyard which was like a patio garden and no one was there. "Aunt Penelope, I need some help."

A devilish like woman appeared with horned scarlet hair in a crimson red suit with a skirt and emerald green eyes appeared. "Hello, Mike dear, what can I do for you today?"

"Could you take me to the Ghost Zone?" Mike requested. "I have to deliver a letter to Desiree and Larissa?"

"Of course, Mike."

Mike smiled to her aunt. Penelope then worked her magic and sent Mike right into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, it was green and dull with various ominous purple doors. It was the same as it went on, Ember was being chased by a psycho fan boy, the Box Ghost was trying to haunt others, the Lunch Lady Ghost offered meals to everyone and punished those who would refuse. Suddenly, Mike transported in and she flew around, looking for the genie ghosts and smiled once she finally found them.

"Ah, young Michelene," Desiree greeted as she came with her own niece who now lived with her in the Ghost Zone. "Have any wishes?"

"No, but I have something for you from a young man by the name of Sabu." Mike handed the letter to them.

"Sabu, huh?" Desiree smiled in interest.

"Who's Sabu, Aunt Desiree?" Larissa asked.

"He's your little brother." Desiree revealed.

"My little brother?" Larissa looked to her aunt.

"He lives with your parents still," Desiree replied softly. "You might not remember this, but you were with Genie and Eden when you were younger and you asked them to give you powers... It cost your life..."

"Oh..." Larissa slightly remembered. "What's it say then, Aunt Desiree?"

 _ **Dear Aunt Desiree and Larissa,**_

 _ **I'm sorry about your death I just wish that I could learn a lot about, you especially you Larissa. I know you are not my cousin, you are my big sister. I was hoping that me and you could hangout together, because I had a feeling that me and you would get along just fine. Just remember, I love you both.**_

 _ **\- Sabu**_

"Wow, I can't believe it, he remembers me." Larissa smiled.

"I'm so sorry, dear..." Desiree hugged her instantly. "We'll visit sometime now that he wants to see us."

Larissa sniffled and squeezed in the hug. Mike smiled to this, then was transported away. Desiree saw the address and memorized it to make a future visit to Aladdin and Jasmine's new palace.


	17. Chapter 17

Sabu was reunited with the always princess and former street rat. "Mother, Father!"

"Sabu, you're okay!" Jasmine hugged her son once he was back, safe and sound.

"Thank you so much, Harmonia and Iago." Aladdin told the goddess.

"It's no problem at all, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine." Harmonia replied respectively.

"Would you two like to join us for dinner?" Jasmine invited.

"Well, if you don't mind." Iago smiled with his new friends.

"Of course we don't, you're family now." Aladdin assured him.

Abu even screeched in agreement with having Iago stay for dinner with them. Harmonia and Iago smiled, then went inside. Sabu was pleased to be back home and he hugged his genie friends as well. Then purple smoke appeared, causing for everyone to cough. It was Desiree and Larissa and this then made everybody gasp.

"Desiree, is that you?" Jasmine couldn't believe it.

"Hello, sister." Desiree greeted.

"You have a sister?" Aladdin glanced at his wife.

"It's a bit of a long story," Jasmine said to him before going to Desiree. "I can't believe you're here."

"Well, someone sent us a letter about coming to visit as soon as possible." Desiree smiled back.

Sabu smiled bashfully then.

"Aw, he's so sweet like he's a box full of sugar!" Eden giggled once she picked Sabu up for being such a sweetheart.

Sabu then looked at the girl with his aunt. "Wow, Larissa, you look really beautiful and pretty!"

Larissa giggled and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Sabu," she smiled to him fondly. "Mike gave us the letter that you gave her, she's pretty cute and handsome..." she then sighed dreamily.

"Hm..." Aladdin looked protective a moment.

"Come on then, let's have ourselves a family diner then." the Sultan told the others.

"Yeah, and I'm so hungry I could even eat crackers!" Iago added, then looked fearful. " **WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!** "

This made everybody laugh then.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, in the Museum, a few days later, the Egyptian Exhibit was getting bigger. Tut poked his head out from his sarcophagus as he saw the men at work as Professor Behdety made arrangements for the exhibit with Dr. Vanderwheele. He saw three sarcophaguses being placed along the line of his and once they were set, the lights went out.

"That should be good for visitors tomorrow," Professor Behdety smiled as he left with Dr. Vanderwheele. "They'll finally have other things to look at than just King Tut Ankh Set Amun's grounds."

* * *

After they were gone, Princess Lotus popped out to explore. "King Tut, is that you?"

"Princess Lotus..." Tut whispered, he couldn't believe it.

The undead royals rushed to each other and hugged for the first time in 3,000 years.

"I have missed you so much..." Tut sniffled, nearly crying.

"I have missed you more than you can imagine," Lotus took his hands. "My father and sister are even here!"

The smaller sarcophagus opened up to show Tanis, she yawned and put her thumb in her mouth with a cute smile.

King Seti I came out to see them as well.

"This is the best day in my whole afterlife." Tut was very happy at what was happening.

"So, does that mean we're still gonna get married?" Princess Lotus asked.

"Only if you want to," King Set told them. "You're children forever though."

"I guess we'll just play for all eternity." Princess Lotus shrugged.

"Yay!" Tanis cheered, being excited.

Tut and Princess Lotus laughed with her.

"I cannot wait to introduce you to my mortal friend Cleo and her cat Luxor, she will be ever-so pleased." Tut smiled to the mummy family he was joined with and didn't feel lonely anymore.

Princess Lotus giggled and kissed Tut on the cheek. Tut blushed slightly with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, everyone was in school and it was a normal day so far until Ms. Butterbean was a little late on their field trip to the museum. The others wondered where she could be. She then finally came into the room. "Well, class, we're going to have a couple of visitors on the school trip to the museum," she said to the group. "We have a couple of new exchange students joining us, one is from Agrabah."

Sabu came into the room, still wearing his headdress, but smiled to the class, after a quick introduction, he took his seat.

"And here we have, Zipporah," Ms. Butterbean then introduced. "She's from Egypt."

There came a beautiful girl who looked a lot like Princess Lotus, she had an emo black hair cut with indigo streaks, golden earrings, and wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a flaming skull head with a snake, blue jeanshorts, a purple belt with chains, and black boots.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Zipporah greeted her future friends and classmates.

"Hello, Zipporah." the others greeted.

"Okay, have a seat and in a few minutes, we'll get ready to go to the museum." Ms. Butterbean told her, rather impatiently.

Zipporah went to sit down in front of Sabu's desk, she then looked back to him and gave him a smile and wink. Sabu blushed slightly and felt like he was probably in love as he sighed to her.

* * *

Unknown to them Larissa was outside of the window, looking at her brother and Mike who notice her and smiled.

Sarah saw Larissa. "Ghost!"

Larissa then disappeared before anyone else could see her, but Mike did and smiled.

"Come on, Sarah, there's no such thing." Mike mocked her for saying certain things didn't exist.

"But I saw it!" Sarah pointed to the window in alarm.

"Sarah..." Even Jimmy was starting to doubt her.

Sabu and Zipporah actually laughed. After a little while, they all got up and were set to go to the museum.

"Hey, did you guys know I'm a descendant from Princess Lotus?" Zipporah spoke up as they walked along.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Meanwhile, on an unknown location...**_

Eris still screamed as the bubble finally popped and landed her on a deserted island. "I'll be back, you fiends!" she scowled. "This I swear! I'll get you all, especially you, Mike, Lu, and Og!"

"Did you say Mike, Lu, and Og?" a snooty female voice came to her.

"Who said that!?" Eris scowled.

There came an island native girl around the age of possibly thirteen. She had reddish-brown hair that was tied up with a bone and she wore a blue tube top with a blue grass skirt.

"Who are you?" Eris asked.

"I am Hermione Cuzzlewitz," the girl introduced herself. "I say, are you hoping for revenge against Mike, Lu, and Og?"

"Yes, I am," Eris folded her arms to her. "What do you know?"

"My family is rivals against the Albonquetines in which where our family the Cuzzlewitz clan does not get along with theirs," Hermonie explained. "I befriend Mike and she ditches me for that spoiled brat, Lu! I want revenge on them too!"

Eris laughed and shook Hermione's hand. "You got a deal, partner."

Hermione chuckled and shook Eris's hand. Eris laughed with her as she smiled evilly with the intelligent island girl.

The End?


End file.
